Marianna Blavatsky
SS High Priestess Oberführer Marianna Blavatsky is the tertiary antagonist of Return to Castle Wolfenstein, and was the woman in charge of Operation Resurrection. She tutored Standartenführer Helga Von Bulow in the ways of the occult. Little is mentioned of her until the OSA learns of the ceremony. Background Madame Blavatsky has studied the black arts for some time. She has established herself as the premier practitioner of the occult in the Nazi realm. As such, she has Himmler’s ear, and vast power within the SS Paranormal Division. Blavatsky has mentored many, and Helga von Bulow is one of her most passionate followers. With patience and study, the Oberführer has compiled information that could point the Nazis to a power greater than any known to the modern world. Details She is first seen in the game conducting a ceremony near a chateau involving three Super Soldiers. At the finale, she conducts another ceremony and transforms three Übersoldaten into Dark Knights, using them to revive Heinrich I. Blavatsky prostrated herself before Heinrich, pledging to serve him. Heinrich rewarded this by turning her into an undead slave. Blavatsky and the Death Knights end up being destroyed by B.J. Blazkowicz as he arrives to face Heinrich I. During the fight with Heinrich I, she is clearly recognizable amongst other undead by height and skin color, but doesn't have any advantages over a regular zombie, so she is not a sub-boss. Despite this, she has more resistance than regular undead. The quickest way is use Flamethrower on her; after she falls, a kick will finish the job. She needs to be eliminated quickly if B.J. wants to focus on Heinrich I, who poses a much larger threat. Notes *A "Doctor Blavatsky" is referenced in Wolfenstein in the level Dig Site's fifth Intel document, though since Marianna is dead at this point in the series it is likely this is supposed to be a relative of hers. On the other hand many of the digsite records appear to be dated back to 1940 (5-6 years before the game, and 3 years before the events of Castle Wolfenstein), which may place Blatvasky's archaeological involvement at the digsite two years before death (so it could possible be the same individual). *Marianna in Wolfenstein RPG is based on her, and may even be the same individual but earlier in the timeline, see Id universe timeline. *Marianna is the only instance of a living human undergoing a transformation into an Undead. *Despite being the tertiary antagonist Blavatsky lives longer then the secondary antagonist Helga, but doesn’t make an appearance till the end of the game. Appearances Marianna Blavatsky only appears in Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Trivia *The blinding and screaming ghosts that Olaric sends towards the player bear striking resemblance to her zombified form. *Blavatsky is the only antagonist that B.J. does not directly interact with in any version of Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Behind the scenes *She is named after the real-life occultist Helena Blavatsky, and is probably supposed to be a descendant. Gallery RTCW_-_Marianna_(Undead).png|Marianna Blavatsky after being zombified by Heinrich I. ---- ru:Марианна Блаватская es:Marianna Blavatsky Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein characters Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein enemies Category:Nazis Category:Nazi Occult Executives Category:Germans Category:Females Category:Death Category:Dead Category:Axis Category:Deceased